A known elastic seal element of the general type under consideration is, for example, a sealing ring, or what is referred to as an O-ring. By way of an O-ring, a fluid passage, for example a pneumatic or hydraulic connection, between a first component and a second component can be sealed off in that axial sealing lines of the O-ring are pressed against the first component and the second component such that the O-ring is clamped in between the first component and the second component with the exertion of axial forces, which have to be applied by high mounting forces during mounting. However, the high mounting forces make mounting difficult. Furthermore, the axial forces can influence the measurement signal of a pressure measuring cell when the pressure measuring cell is mounted as a second component, clamped by the O-ring, on the first component, for example a housing. These disadvantages can correspondingly affect a fluid-conducting device, a compressed air system and a motor vehicle in which the elastic seal element can be utilized, and also the use of the elastic seal element for sealing off a fluid passage, when this elastic seal element is a conventional O-ring.